En el día del amor
by ASUKA02
Summary: Y aquel día de los enamorados tenía locos a todos los shinobis en Konoha, para Sakura término siendo el más vergonzoso, pero para Naruto el más inolvidable de todos. *Oneshot NaruSaku* especial San Valentín 2015.


N/A: Quería publicar este oneshot ayer pero tuve problemas con el internet, pero lo importante es que aquí esta y espero lo disfruten, tenía ganas de escribir algo así desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Los personajes son de Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**EN EL DÍA DEL AMOR**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.

.

Sakura miro la caja de bombones con forma de corazón y no pudo más que estar decepcionada,—oh, vaya, no pensé que fueses a darme un regalo como este Naruto.

—Err, ¿querías otra cosa?

—No importa, amo los chocolates. —respondió fingiendo alegría.

El ninja hiperactivo notando lo poco animada que se mostraba su novia se preocupó, —¿no te gustó?

Ella miro hacia otro lado estaban en su apartamento de soltera, hacia apenas un año que había dejado la casa de sus padres, ahora si podía decir que era una mujer completamente independiente.

—He escuchado rumores por allí, sobre tus andanzas. —comento ella.

—¿Que rumores? —pregunto extrañado.

Sakura no sabía si callar y continuar con la relación como estaban, o ignorar que sabía en lo que andaba su novio, decidió enfrentar la situación.

—Llevamos tres años de relación y quiero terminar nuestro noviazgo. —fue cruda y directa, ¿para qué andarse por las ramas?

Naruto chillo escandalizado. —¡¿Queeee?!

Sakura no le dio ni tiempo de asimilar la ruptura, continuo hablando, sabía que si se detenía iba a acobardarse y ella quería hacer ese cambio en su vida, en la de ambos.

—En realidad no estoy tan segura, pero cobarde sí que ya no soy.

Naruto se puso frío, se dejó caer en el sofá individual con todo su peso, su voz salió ronca como su estuviera a punto de llorar cuando dijo.

—Pero si estamos tan bien, ¿fue algo que hice y no te gustó?, si es así puedo remediarlo Sakura-chan, no hay que tomar medidas extremas.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, Naruto siempre creyendo poder mejorar, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su personalidad, fue por esa cualidad del rubio que termino enamorándose de él.

—No tienes que remediar nada Naruto.

"_¿Entonces todo estaba perdido?", _pensó abatido, tenía que hacer algo para resolverlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminarde un lado para el otro, tratando de recordar que pudo ser tan grave para que su novia quisiera ponerle punto final a la relación.

El apartamento era más pequeño que el de Naruto, constaba de una habitación con baño, y el cuarto de cocina que también era la sala, ya había negociado un apartamento más grande, pero debía esperar a que lo desocuparan para mudarse, aunque ahora con lo que Naruto las cosas cambiarían mucho.

—Sakura-chan piénsalo bien por favor.

Sakura aun sentada en el sofá largo, se froto las manos nerviosa, miro las paredes color crema y luego a su novio —te conozco mucho y tú a mí, por eso sé que podremos llevar esto.

Ahora Naruto si se enfadó, nunca espero que Sakura fuese capaz de terminar con él justo el día de San Valentín, se detuvo frente a ella y protesto. —no me vayas a salir con la tontería de que no soy yo si no tú, o con que tus padres no quieren que salgas conmigo, porque ellos me tratan bien, incluso me llaman hijo.

Sakura torció los ojos, no le gustaba mucho que lo llamaran hijo, menos aun cuando decían: hijos ya la comida esta lista, ¡no somos hermanos!, había respondido ella en una ocasión, y a la hora de la intimidad con Naruto, él hacia bromas sobre eso.

Haruno se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas —en realidad eres tú y yo.

Él se rió irónico, aunque lo que en realidad quería era llorar, —ahora me culpas a mí de algo que ni siquiera yo sé que es, no estas siendo justa Sakura-chan.

Miro hacia la pared y celosa respondió —eres tú que con tus necedades, has hecho que piense que ya no desee perder más el tiempo, también está el tema de tus estúpidas fans, está bien, comprendo que eres el héroe del mundo, pero es una exageración andar de babosas tras de ti, cuando saben que soy TU NOVIA, se aprovechan de que son civiles y no puedo hacerles nada, así que e decidido que nuestro noviazgo se acabe.

Muy dolido, Naruto se dejó caer otra vez sentado y derrotado en el sofá individual.

—¿Y esperarte justo el día de los enamorados para decírmelo?, no puedo creerlo de ti Sakura-chan, lo que tenemos es perfecto, aun con nuestras pequeñas discusiones.

—Has sido tú que me ha llevado a este punto. —contesto ella ya confusa por el enojo de Naruto.

Lógicamente después de eso iba a quedar traumatizado de por vida, se imaginaba amargándose cada San Valentín, recordando este momento.

—Es un día especial, para decirte que si quiero. —concluyo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Él arrugo la frente —¿Qué quieres? —pregunto en un gruñido.

Sakura se puso de pie, y en un intento por no hacer notar sus nervios camino hacia la ventana, no quería que Naruto la viera temblando, el rubio se cruzó de brazos esperando la última estocada y vino de una forma que nunca espero.

—Pues casarme contigo idiota, tuve mis dudas al principio, pero ahora sé que si deseo ser tu mujer legalmente.

Él se quedó congelado, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

Espero algún comentario del rubio pero él estaba conmocionado, la pelirosa sonrió con sorna y dijo. —Ya veo que estas tímido, así que tendré que tomar la riendas como siempre, Naruto Uzumaki —hizo una pausa tomo aire y agrego —¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Tras la sorpresa inicial él asintió rápidamente varias veces, —sí, sí, ¡claro que si Sakura-chan!

Jamás espero que fuese Sakura-chan quien le pidiera matrimonio, estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en que podía ser una broma, ella estiro la mano y Naruto se acercó a Haruno, entrelazo su mano con la femenina, sintió su calor y supo que no era un sueño, todo era real, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro.

Sakura le sonrió coqueta y le dijo. —entonces ponme el anillo, seguro lo escondiste en el bolsillo porque te acobardaste cuando venias a visitarte.

Naruto comenzó a sudar, ella quería algo que no le podía dar, ¿cómo podía imaginar que ella de pronto iba a pedirle matrimonio?.

—Pero... no tengo el anillo Sakura-chan. —contesto sintiéndose mal por defraudarla.

Ahora comprendía lo de terminar el noviazgo, era para casarse, —pero lo tendré pronto, ¡yahooo, nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a casar! —canturreó eufórico.

—¿No hay anillo? —Pregunto extrañada, —no me digas que lo perdiste, revísate bien Naruto.

Él de idiota se revisó, como si por arte de mágica fuese a aparecer una sortija en su bolsillo, lo hizo muy lento, dando tiempo a que apareciera el anillo.

—Deja y te ayudo, —Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de Naruto haciéndolo ruborizarse, él se rasco la nuca angustiado.

—¡Joder lo has perdido de verdad!. —se quejó ella. —debemos regresar sobre tus pasos, en posible que lo encontremos, ¡dios espero que no lo encuentren antes!.

El rubio ahora se rasco el brazo asustado, —err, no he comprado tu sortija Sakura-chan.

"_¿Cómo podía imaginar que me pedirías matrimonio?"_ completo en su mente.

—No entiendo, te vieron comprando uno. —musito ella más relajada, prefería eso a que alguna mujer fuese encontrado el anillo en la calle y estuviera usándolo ahora mismo.

Naruto finalmente comprendió la situación, ella le pidió matrimonio, porque creyó que eso haría él, pero que se había acobardado. Le dieron ganas de reírse por la confusión, mejor era sacar ventaja de la confusión, pero él no era ese tipo de chicos.

—Err, Sakura-chan, seguro te contaron que me vieron en una joyería.

—Sí, Ino y Tenten. —respondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Naruto se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello, —hm, la verdad es que sólo entre a la joyería porque el dueño me hizo una señal para que pasara, es que había un hombre sospechoso y creyó que iban a robar su tienda, cuando me vio entrar y me reconoció el tipo se fue sin hacer nada.

¡Horror!, Sakura se ruborizo violentamente, acababa de pedirle matrimonio a un hombre, y no cualquiera que pudiera olvidar la confusión.

—¡Oh por dios!, ¡oh por dios!, que tonta fui. —se froto la cara ocultándola con ambas manos, quería que la tierra se la tragara y no la escupiera nunca.

Iba a matar a las chicas, ellas la había convencido de que se preparara porque el Uzumaki iba a pedirle matrimonió, Haruno camino lento hasta el sofá y allí se sentó ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Oh por dios!, ¡oh por dios!.

No dejaba de repetir esas palabras y Naruto ya se estaba preocupando, camino hasta donde estaba ella, se agacho frente a Sakura y le dijo en tono cariñoso.

—Sakura-chan, no tengo un anillo, pero podría conseguir uno si aún quieres casarte conmigo.

Ella descubrió su rostro y muy abochornada le pidió en tono de súplica —no le digas a nadie que fui yo quien te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

Naruto sonrió con ternura, le acomodo un mechón de pelo rosado tras la oreja y respondió, —si es tu deseo, que yo me lleve el crédito lo haré.

Haruno respiro aliviada, —gracias Naruto. —se echó sobre él para abrazarlo y Naruto cayó de espaldas al piso llevándosela en el proceso.

Él sonrió rodeando la cintura femenina y agregó, —aunque me muero de ganas por saber qué cara pondrían Sasuke y los demás.

Ella le propino un suave golpe en el pecho —¡Ni hablar, no vas hacer de esto un chiste!.

—Sólo a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura se liberó del abrazo, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y le hizo una seña para que se fuera, estaban en su apartamento, el de Sakura, así que podía echarlo a la calle cuando quisiera.

Naruto se levantó lentamente del piso y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta abierta acorralo a su novia dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿Q-ué haces? —pregunto algo nerviosa.

Naruto le hablo al oído, —creí que me terminabas para siempre.

—Qué tontería. —respondió fingiendo estar molesta con él.

—Pero resulto que era para algo mejor.

Se besaron y estaban en eso cuando él de pronto corto la muestra de amor y comento —se lo contare sólo a la abuela Tsunade.

Las dos cejas de Sakura se juntaron en un pronunciado ceño. —te arrancare la oreja si lo dices a alguien.

Naruto insistió con voz chillona y dramatismo, —¡pero Sakura-chan!, no conseguiré dormir manteniendo este impactante secreto.


End file.
